Coronis & Mermaid
by Myrna-chan
Summary: A story about the Anima-Mates before they met up with Galaxia. Coronis and Mermaid are prominent in the story, obviously. There will be a bit of yuri around the end, just to warn you!
1. Coronis & Mermaid Part 1

Coronis and Mermaid  
  
Part 1  
  
By Myrna-chan  
  
Please note that this story takes place before the Sailor Moon (Stars) time-line so Lead Crow and  
Aluminum Siren will be known as the names Naoko Takeuchi gave them in her manga, Sailor Coronis  
and Sailor Mermaid, respectively. And since I can't keep calling them Coronis and Mermaid, they have  
their own Japanese civilian names. Mermaid's name is Kaichou Megumi, which means Melody Goddess.   
Coronis' name is Sentou Ketsui, which means Lead Determination. Megumi's father's name is Sabishii,  
which means Lonely, her mother's name is Kirei, which means beautiful, and her teacher's name is  
Kanshou, which means Circular Coral Reef. This fic is yuri (woman + woman) scented, so if that makes  
you uncomfortable, please do not read this story.  
  
***  
  
"Tell me another story, Puu! Please?" Chibi-Usa looked at Sailor Pluto pleadingly. The immortal soldier  
looked at her young friend with a small smile on her face. "Shouldn't you be going home now, Small  
Lady? I'm sure Her Highness is waiting for you." Pluto looked at the grey wisps of clouds and then at  
the elaborately carved and decorated Time Door. "Aw, Puu! Come on. Just ONE! I won't go home until  
you tell me one more story." She crossed her arms and stamped her foot. "All right, all right. Would you  
like to hear a story about your mother when she was young?" "No! I'm tired of those stories. I want  
something different." Pluto sighed and raised up her Time Key. The Garnet glowed brilliantly, so  
brilliantly Chibi-Usa temporarily lost her sight. When the glowing cleared, there was a circular portal.   
Pluto smiled. "Would you like to hear a story about Sailor Soldiers, ones who came before your mother's  
time?" "Yeah!" The little girl ran towards the portal, and looked inside.  
  
***  
  
Sentou Ketsui wiped her forehead. "Damn, why did I have to be born on the hottest planet in this solar  
system?" Phobos and Deimos, her two assistants, looked at Ketsui worriedly. "Coronis-san," Phobos  
began, "We've never seen you look this uncomfortable before. Are you all right?" Ketsui sighed. "No,  
I'm not. It's too damn hot here. The heat is really starting to get to me. And by the way, call me Ketsui,  
not Coronis. I'm not in my Sailor form." "We haven't noticed the heat, Cor . . . Ketsui-san," Phobos  
mumbled. "Maybe you should pluck your wings off!" Deimos quipped. Ketsui stared at Deimos like she  
was cursing her. Deimos coughed. "T'was a joke, ma'am. Just a joke." Ketsui ran her hands through  
her long auburn hair. "Maybe what I need . . . is a vacation." "But where would you go, Ketsui-san?"  
Phobos tilted her head. "Somewhere cool. But not too cool." Phobos and Deimos looked at each other  
when an idea popped into their heads.  
  
***  
  
"Blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah . . . " Kaichou Megumi's teacher's voice droned on about the  
structure of the neighbouring solar systems. "KAICHOU-SAN!" Megumi's eyes shot open and she sat  
up straight. "Yes, Kanshou-sensei?" Darn, she thought. She caught me again. Kanshou lowered her  
eyes and stared right through her protege. "Kaichou-san, if you do not pay attention to your studies, you  
will not be a good ruler of the Planet Mermaid." Megumi rolled her eyes. "But it's so BORING! Who  
cares about those stupid four asteroids in the Milky Way? I'm never going there. Hmph. Mmm. Milky  
Way. I'm hungry." She opened her bag and pulled out a piece of seaweed and chewed on it.   
  
Kanshou sighed. "Megumi, you are the only daughter of the King and Queen. And you are Sailor  
Mermaid." She sat in the desk at her chair."And?" Megumi picked at some seaweed stuck in her teeth.   
"You are a public figure. You will be expected to know these things and have opinions on them. It may  
mean nothing to you, but it means something to other people. And," her face twisted into a smirk, "Since  
you like the four asteroids so much, here's your homework. Tell me the area, weight, density, and  
average temperature range of each asteroid." Megumi cried out in exasperation.  
  
***  
  
Ketsui plucked one of her feathers as she cried out from the jolt of pain, then began fanning herself with  
it. Phobos and Deimos came into her bedroom carrying her clothing. "As you requested, ma'am, your  
clothing. Are you really sure you're going to leave Planet Coronis without rule for so long?" Deimos bit  
her nail. Ketsui smiled. "Yes, I'm sure, Deimos . . . because the planet won't be without rule. I'm leaving  
you two in charge while I'm gone." Deimos' eyes widened while Phobos dropped the clothing in shock.   
"Us? B-b-b-but we have no experience!" Phobos looked frightened. Ketsui slammed her hands down on  
the desk. She looked at the two girls with tears in her eyes. "Do you think I had experience when my  
parents suddenly died?! Do you?!" Phobos looked downcast. "I'm sorry, Ketsui-san." Ketsui looked  
away for a second, and rubbed her eyes. "Don't just stand there, help me pack. What's this place you've  
chosen for me again?" Deimos stuffed some clothing into Ketsui's bag. "It's called Planet Mermaid. It'll  
take a couple of days to get there so it's fairly close. It's aquatic and beautiful so it's perfect for you."   
Ketsui smiled. "Sounds good. Say, is there a dynasty there?" Phobos thought for a minute. "Yup. A  
widowed king and his daughter. The daughter is the heir, and a Sailor Soldier, to boot. Lots of stress on  
the poor girl, she's only 15, and without her mother." Ketsui sighed. "I know how that feels."  
  
***  
  
Megumi flopped down on her bed. "I'm so tired! I don't want to do this anymore!" Her eyes drifted over  
to the photograph on her bedside table. It was of her mother, Kaichou Kirei. She picked it up and held it  
to her chest. "Mommy . . . is this what you wanted for me? Did you want me to be miserable?" A few  
tears rolled down her cheek. "Mommy . . . why? You always taught me to be polite and a good girl and  
everything . . . then you leave just when I'm needing the most help . . . " A maid knocked on her door.   
"Go AWAY!" Megumi yelled. "I'm sorry to bother you, Your Highness, but your dinner is now being  
served." The maid leaned on the door patiently. "Oh. Tell Daddy I'll be right down." She opened the  
closet and changed into something formal to wear at dinner. Her father was old-fashioned and didn't like  
to see his daughter wearing casual clothing. She pulled on a dark green dress and opened the door.   
She smiled at the maid. "What's for dinner? I'm really hungry." The maid shrugged as they descended  
down the stairs.  
  
King Sabishii smiled at his daughter as she entered the room. "Hello, darling. How was your day?"   
Megumi sat next to him. "Boring, as usual. I miss Mommy." She looked sadly at her father. He stroked  
his beard thoughtfully. "Darling . . . would you mind if I married again, to give you a mother?" Megumi  
twisted the napkin with her fists. "I...I would. Nobody can replace my Mommy. You of all people should  
know that." She glared at him in disbelief. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Megumi, I'm old. I need  
someone to rule with me. You're too young as it is." Megumi stabbed at the dish that was served with  
her fork. "I said, no, father." Sabishii sighed and searched his mind for a new topic. "Oh, did I tell you?   
A Sailor Soldier from a neighbouring planet is visiting us." Megumi did not look up from her plate.   
"Who?" Maybe she'll be my friend, she thought. "Sailor Coronis. Her parents died when she was your  
age. She's about 18 years old now. Her name is Sentou Ketsui." Coronis, Coronis...her mind searched  
for the bit of information she had learned about the planet. "Um . . . is Coronis the hot, desert planet  
that's close to the star?" He nodded. "Great! I'll be sure to make her feel comfortable." She finished  
her food, wiped her mouth with the napkin, and ran upstairs.  
  
***  
  
The dark red spaceship slowly lowered itself onto the landing pod. The door automatically opened to  
reveal the lavishly decorated passenger quarters. "Ketsui-san . . . are you REALLY sure you want to  
leave? Tongues are waggling that you aren't a very good queen." Phobos stared pleadingly at her boss.   
Ketsui sighed and looked at her planet. "Look at it, Phobos. There's hardly any water. Nothing but  
sunshine. No grass or trees. Just stupid cactuses." Phobos nodded sadly as her eyes drifted to her  
twin discussing the flight plans with the pilot. They both nodded as Deimos walked back toward her  
sister and Ketsui. "It's all set. He'll fly halfway to Planet Chuu, rest for the night, then fly the rest of the  
way to Mermaid." Ketsui's face turned green. "Chuu? The rat planet?" Phobos sweatdropped and put  
her hand on Ketsui's shoulder. "The MOUSE planet. It's ruled by the king and queen, and their 10-year-  
old daughter. You won't have a chance to meet them, but perhaps you may meet their daughter. She's  
Sailor Chuu." Ketsui shook her head. 'I don't intend to meet anyone until I get to Mermaid. In fact, I'm  
going to be as inconspicuous as possible." She tugged at the crow feather on her forehead. Her body  
turned black and then shrunk into a small black crow with a ruby tint on her feathers. She flew into the  
spaceship and perched on the chair. She waved a wing to her handmaidens. They smiled and tugged on  
the feathers on their foreheads and turned into crows. They then flew towards the palace as the door  
shut on the spaceship. It slowly began to levitate, the in a blink it disappeared into space.  
  
END OF PART ONE 


	2. Coronis & Mermaid Part 2

Coronis and Mermaid  
  
Part 2  
  
By Myrna-chan  
  
Notes: The pilot, Howori, is named after the prince in an ancient Japanese tale, in which he falls in love  
with a sea nymph. They marry, as long as he follows the sea nymph's command-he must not look at her  
until she delivers the child they have together. He cannot stand to hear his love scream during labour so  
he peeks through the window to see how she's doing. She spots him, and for breaking their taboo, the  
nymph turns into a dragon and goes back to the sea, but leaves their son as a final parting gift to him.   
Yancha Koutaishihi means "Mischievous Crown Princess". [Do I need to tell you who that is?] Since her  
first name is rather long, Chuu's nickname is Koutai.   
  
***  
  
Ketsui stared out of the window as the stars sped by faster and faster. She grumbled and preened her  
feathers with her beak. I hope those two girls are doing all right on their own, she thought. She looked at  
the pilot's expressionless face and sighed.   
  
"What's the rush, huh?" She flew to the cockpit and perched on his chair.   
  
"The faster I go, Your Highness, the more quickly we can get to Planet Chuu."   
  
She nipped him on the ear. "Stop it with the 'Your Highness' crap! And I don't want to go to Chuu, I want  
to go to Mermaid!" He whimpered and rubbed his ear.   
  
"Yes, madam. But we have to stop at Chuu because I can't be flying for 2 days straight. It's just for one  
night, so I can get my strength back." He smiled at the little black bird. "You don't want me to fall asleep  
and get into an accident, do you?" He then turned back to the windshield.   
  
Ketsui blinked. "What's your name?" The pilot kept his eyes on the windshield.   
  
"Howori." Ketsui smiled, then flew back to the passenger area. She tugged on one of her wing feathers,  
turned dark red, and became a woman again. She then looked out the window one last time before  
falling asleep.  
  
***  
  
Megumi paced back and forth. "Whenisshecomingwhenisshecomingwhenis she COMINNNNNNG!"   
  
Kanshou rolled her eyes. "Um, I believe we were right in the middle of taking up your homework."   
  
Megumi smirked. "I didn't do it."   
  
Kanshou stood up from her desk. "You deliberately defied me? How could you?!" She slammed the  
book shut. Kanshou glared at Megumi. "I'm going to tell your father." Megumi's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Please don't! The last time you told on me Dad locked me in the dungeon overnight!" Kanshou stopped  
in her tracks.   
  
"He did WHAT?" Megumi sat down on her chair slowly.   
  
"Yeah. Every time I get in trouble he punishes me really severely. I'm afraid of my father, to tell you the  
truth. He's been like that ever since Mummy died."   
Kanshou walked over to Megumi and put an arm around her. "Why didn't you tell me?" A tear fell down  
Megumi's cheek.   
  
"Because...I was afraid what Dad would do if his secret got out." Kanshou sighed as the maid came into  
the room.   
  
"Lunch is being served now, ladies, if you will follow me." Megumi got up slowly and grabbed for  
Kanshou's hand.  
  
***  
  
Ketsui woke up, startled, as the ship landed with a bump. "What happened, Howori?"   
  
Howori sweat dropped and looked out the window. "There are no suitable runways on Planet Chuu...I  
had to improvise. So, your...er...Ketsui, are you going to be in your human or crow form?"   
  
Ketsui smirked. "Crow form, for sure. Who knows what kind of wolves live on this planet?"   
  
Howori blinked and blushed. "As you wish." He jumped out of the ship, helped Ketsui out, then pushed  
the ship into the bushes to hide it. He then tugged on the feather in his belt and turned into a crow, as  
she tugged her tiara feather. They looked at each other then flew to the top of a nearby tree. Howori  
gasped.   
  
"What is it?" Ketsui looked worriedly down at the people below. "That's the princess! Sailor Chuu!"   
Howori pointed a wing at the short, white-haired girl running into a shady part of town.   
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Ketsui cocked her head.   
  
"Maybe we should follow her?"   
  
Ketsui smirked. "You're the tour guide."  
  
***  
  
Phobos paced around in circles in the large hallway. Deimos, seated comfortably in Ketsui's throne, was  
popping grapes in her mouth.   
  
Phobos peered at her twin, amused. "I've never seen a vegetarian crow before."   
  
"Well mmmfff you should mmmmmfff have-mmmfff by now," Deimos replied, with her mouth full, then  
swallowed. "I could get used to this Queen business."   
  
Phobos sighed, and pushed her sister out of the throne. "It won't be like this forever. Remember she's  
only been gone for a day, and she'll only be gone for a month. Being a Queen is much more than sitting  
around eating grapes."   
  
Deimos looked downcast. "Jeez, sis, you're such a fuddy duddy."   
  
Phobos glared at her sister. "I'm NOT a fuddy duddy! I'm sensible!"   
  
"You're boring! I'm going to my room. See ya."   
  
Phobos sighed. What are we going to do? There's so much responsibility and here we are, fighting like  
a pair of...well...crows.   
  
Suddenly a page came running into the room. "Mistress Phobos," he panted, "We have some good  
news. The kingdom of the faraway planet Mars has just welcomed a baby princess."   
  
Phobos squealed with delight. "I love babies! What's her name?"   
  
"Rei, Phobos."   
  
Phobos got out of her seat, and clapped her hands. A servant came running. "Bring me some  
stationery. I want to write a letter of congratulations to the Kingdom of Mars."  
  
***  
  
Megumi fidgeted all through the meal. Her father gave her a dirty look constantly, warning her to  
behave, or she would know the consequences. He's on to me. I know he is, she thought. Kanshou ate  
slowly and quietly.  
  
"Megumi," her father began. Megumi's head shot up from her plate, eyes wide with fear. "I've decided to  
take a bride. And nothing you can say will change my mind. And furthermore, if you even try to argue,  
I'll have you locked up until your next birthday."  
  
Megumi gasped, then burst into tears. "I hate you...I HATE YOU!" She rushed out of her chair, upsetting  
the table.  
  
King Sabishii stood up, and pointed at his young daughter. "Seize her!"  
  
Two soldiers quickly grabbed the girl by the arms and brought her back to her father. The king stared at  
his daughter, and nodded for his soldiers to let her go. "You are a brat. I wish you never were born."   
  
Sabishii stared coldly at his daughter. "Lock her in the dungeon."  
  
Kanshou then threw a plate at Sabishii. "Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!"  
  
The plate hit Sabishii on the head, as a few drips of blood slid down his face. He lowered his eyes.   
"Take her, too."  
  
Megumi then grabbed the transformation pen out of her pocket. "Mermaid Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
A flash of cyan light blinded everyone and Megumi was replaced by Sailor Mermaid.  
  
She twirled her trident and pointed it at her father. "One move and he dies. Now let her go."  
  
Kanshou, being held by the soldiers, couldn't believe that her ditsy student had suddenly changed into  
THIS.   
  
"You heard me. Let her go," Mermaid commanded.  
  
The soldiers released Kanshou. Mermaid then ran out to the closest exit into the courtyard, with  
Kanshou following closely.  
  
"Should we follow them, Your Highness?" a soldier asked.   
  
"No. Let them go. Megumi will soon come crawling back." Sabishii smiled, then smirked.  
  
  
***  
Ketsui panted for breath as she flapped her wings slowly. "Jeez, how far is she going to go?"  
  
Howori smirked. "I take it you haven't flown this much before?"  
  
Ketsui glared at him. "I have...but not since I was 13." She peered down at the little white-haired girl and  
then watched as she disappeared into a run-down house. What is she doing? Ketsui thought. She and  
Howori swooped down to the house and perched on its roof. They peered into the window.   
  
"We've had enough of WAITING, Koutai." A large man wielding a knife stepped slowly towards the  
princess.  
  
"Koutai?" Ketsui looked confusedly at Howori.  
  
"I guess that's her name," he whispered.  
  
Koutai stepped backwards until she was trapped in the corner. "I..I promised you I would have the  
money tomorrow!"  
  
The man smirked. "Well, you shouldn't have come to us if you didn't have it, Your HIGHNESS." Koutai  
screamed and pushed through the largest men and his two lackeys and ran out the door. "AFTER HER!"  
  
Ketsui gasped. "I have to help her!" She tugged onto one of her wing feathers and became human. She  
pulled a transformation pen out of her boot. "Coronis Planet Power, Make Up!" A bright flash of red light  
blinded Howori, and Ketsui was replaced by Sailor Coronis. She jumped down from the roof and blocked  
the gangsters' way, pulling out her whip.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You don't look like a native." The large man pointed his knife  
at Coronis.  
  
She smirked and whipped the knife out of his hand. "What kind of man are you, threatening a young girl  
over a bunch of stupid money?" The man stared, disbelieving, at his empty hand. "In the name of  
Coronis, I punish you!"  
  
The two men behind him gasped. "Coronis?" One of them said. "That means she's from that crow planet!"   
  
"Let's get out of here!" The other one yelled, and the two lackies ran into the house. The man growled  
and followed them.   
  
"Don't think this is over, Chuu Princess!"  
  
Howori fluttered down from the roof and pulled on one of his wing feathers. "What happened to being  
incognito, Ketsui?" He smirked at her.  
  
"Oh, put a sock in it." She walked over slowly to Koutai sobbing her eyes out. "Are you alright, Your  
Highness?" She bent down and smiled at the young princess.  
  
Koutai looked up at the dark-skinned soldier. "T thank you. I probably should have transformed and I  
would have done the same thing. Those men are cowards."  
  
"What I want to know," Coronis began, "Is why you're hanging around with those types of people  
anyway." Koutai stared at the ground in shame.  
  
***  
  
Megumi and Kanshou sat shivering in an alleyway. "I still can't believe you pulled your weapon on your  
own father," Kanshou said quietly.   
  
"I...I don't know what came over me. When I transform, I lose all my sense and reason. It's like I've been  
guided by an evil spirit instead of a good one." Megumi buried her face in her hands and began to cry.   
  
Kanshou put an arm around her. "While we can't go back to the way we were, I'll be here for you, okay?"   
  
Megumi shook her head. "I don't want you to be. I got you into this and I don't want you to be hurt. I'll  
just go back to my father and smile through the pain of his remarrying. I..I've done some thinking. I can  
understand why he wants to get married again."   
  
Kanshou kicked a stone. "But if he really loved you he would understand that no one could replace your  
mother."  
  
Megumi sighed. "He only pretended to love me. He secretly wanted a son even though he knew only  
princesses can become Sailor Soldiers. As soon as my mother died, he had complete control of me and  
was able to do what he wanted to do to me."  
  
"I know." Kanshou sighed.  
  
Megumi's eyes then widened. "Oh my god, the Coronis queen! What if she comes here and sees us like  
this? How embarassing!"  
  
Suddenly there was screaming and panic coming from the other side of town. The two got up and  
stopped a passerby. "What's the problem?" Megumi asked.  
  
The man passing by gasped for breath. "The king's been murdered." He then caught his breath and  
continued to run.  
  
Ketsui stared in disbelief at Megumi. "Did you..?"  
  
Megumi shook her head. "No! No! How could I, I've been with you the whole time! Besides...I couldn't  
possibly kill anyone." The two then ran towards the palace.  
  
***  
  
Ketsui, Howori, and Koutai walked slowly toward the palace. "My parents always smothered me. Giving  
me rules. Don't do that, speak like this, don't do this, walk like that. I rebelled in the worst way possible-  
by getting involved with the worst people in town."  
  
Howori nodded. "But you knew it was dangerous, so why did you do it?"  
  
Koutai's eyes flooded with tears. "Because...I don't know why!"  
  
Ketsui sighed. "Anyway, we're talking you back to the palace. We also have to introduce ourselves to  
your parents."  
  
Koutai nodded. They walked up the steps to the gigantic white gates where they were stopped by some  
guards. "It's okay, boys, they're with me." The guards nodded and let the trio pass.  
  
END OF PART TWO 


End file.
